Sleep Over
by R5hewillbeloved
Summary: Rukia has been dieing to have a Sleep Over, So to make her happy Momo throws her one. But a sleep over with girl and no rules is gonna get tricky.* Pairings inside. Rated T-M M only because mentions of sexualy themes. Mostly T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Someone gave me the idea of doing the characters from my other fic Mission Impossible having a slumber party, so yes my O.c Youko is in it.  
Pairings-  
HitsuHina  
IchiRuki  
ChadYou  
UryuHime  
RenRan-Renji/Rangiku

* * *

_"I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation"

That was all the girls that were at Hinamori's sleep over were hearing thanks to sake, sugar cookies(Special gift from Yumechika) and well Rangiku with a sake bottle using it as a microphone.  
Right now Hinamori had a small sleep over at Ichigo's house, for Rukia who was dieing to have one.  
Rukia invited Orihime who invited Tatsuki.  
Momo invited Rangiku who invited Youko who invited Nanao who invited Nemu who asked Yoruichi who seduced Soi-Fon into coming.

So there was a major sleep over going on with many girls in tight tank tops of different colors and short shorts. Good thing was, the guys weren't there. Bad thing was, Kon happen to be. Kon right now was with the only person that wouldn't hit him or step on him or throw him and that was Hinamori.

Hinamori was very sweet to Kon, though Kon loved Hinamori just as much as Orihime, two reasons being, one she has developed quite allot over the past few years, two she was nice to him.

Hinamori was wearing peach colored shorts and a white tank top with a Sun, Moon, and Star charm necklace and a dragon pendant.

Rukia walked by Rangiku who was now singing Dirty Diane by Michael Jackson.

Rukia just shook her head "Momo, can I ask you a question?"

Momo ;who was at the moment playing the Sims 2; took her eyes off the t.v, looked at her purple eyed friend "Yes RuRu"

"How long have you been with Hitsugaya?" Rukia asked while she sat down beside her.

Momo raised an eye brow but answered the question anyway "3 years, why?" Momo questioned

"I don't know, just asking" Rukia replied

Momo just looked at her but returned her eyes to the t.v.

"Rangiku get off Ichigo's table!!" Momo screamed

Rangiku jumped off and the glomped Hinamori to the floor.

"Rangiku!" Momo shrieked

"Aw, Momo I love you"

Momo just looked at her with a weird expression "Ooook I love you too"

Rangiku smiled and hugged Momo tighter.

"Momo, can I ask you a question?" Rangiku asked after setting up

"Uh sure"

"How long have you been with Captain?"

"Why is everyone asking that?" Momo whispered "Three years, why?"

"Wow, that long really?" Rangiku asked quite shocked

"Yes, now tell me why"

"Just aski-" Rangiku paused "Wait Captain has been gone for about one year now" Rangiku pointed out

"Yeah so" Momo replied

"So what did yall celebrate your third anniversary-"

"Apart. Yes" Momo finished

"Aw, you poor thing" Rangiku cooed at her

Momo just shook her head and flicked her in the forehead

"Owwweee" Rangiku cried while falling over

Momo laughed and sat up, While Rukia went and started playing the Sims for her.

Momo's Sun, Moon and Star necklace was very noticeable. The Sun was connected to the top curve point of the Crescent moon and the star was connected to the bottom one. Momo's three charms matched Rukia, Orihime and Rangiku individual ones. Rukia had a White and Gold Moon, Orihime had a Yellow and Silver Star, and Rangiku had a Orange and Bronze Sun.

Momo's dragon pendant was a gift from Hitsugaya on the first anniversary. The dragon was Ice Blue with Red eyes ;Matching Hyorinmaru; and is circled around a full moon. It hangs lower the her Moon, Sun, and Star necklace.

At this moment Youko was trying with all her might to get the damn sake bottle out of Rangiku's hand, yeah but that was working, because Rangiku was crying and screaming about loosing her lover.

"Rangiku you make love to a sake bottle?" Momo shouted over the music

Rukia and Orihime started busting out laughing

"Wow Ran, you need to get laid" Rukia laughed

Rangiku let go of the sake bottle and glared at Rukia "Yeah you've got a place to talk Pixie"

Rukia immediately stopped laughing and glared back at her "Yeah, at least I don't love a red head pineapple who sleeps with every girl he can look at"

Rangiku's jaw dropped "Oh least I didn't rape or molest Renji like you probably did to Ichigo when he was a sleep when you 'came out the closet'" Rangiku shot back using air quotes

Momo and Yoruichi couldn't help but start to laugh, and Youko actually ran into a wall from trying to hide her laughter and was now on the floor laughing even harder.

"What!!" Rukia screamed "I never did that" Rukia protested

Rangiku snorted "Right, if I was living in Ichigo's closest shit his ass would have been raped a few times" Rangiku admitted

Momo laughed "True that" and gave Rangiku a high five

"You can both kiss my ass" Rukia said while trying to go up stairs

"Aw come on Ruru we are just playing" Momo said while grabbing her wrist

Rukia turned around and glared at Rangiku

"Rangiku, apologize" Momo said and got a shocked expression then a mad expression from Rangiku "Now" Momo demanded

"I'm sorry Rukia" Rangiku said

"Good see there allllll better" Momo cheered "But seriously Rukia, you didn't even try to molest him?" Momo asked while looking dump founded

Rukia looked at her with a mad expression "No,...." Momo looked at her with a 'Yeah-Your-Shitting-Me face "Ok ok, I thought about it" Rukia grinned

Momo and Rangiku laughed

"Yeah boo you all I have bathed with him" Yoruichi added in

Rukia glared at her, then started to chase her around the whole house

"Don't break nothing!" Momo screamed

Soi-Fon came in the room with Nemu and Nanao in toe holding four bowls of pop-corn.

"What movie you all want to watch?" Momo asked

"What about that one movie called Liar Liar?" Rukia asked after finally tackling Yoruichi

Momo searched the shelf "Aw her it is"

Just after she put the movie in Momo's cell phone went off "Rukia could you got get my phone please Momo said while searching for the remote

"Sure"

After about 2 minutes Momo hung up the phone with a very happy expression

"Momo what is it?" Rangiku asked

"Guess what?"

"What?" They all asked

"They guys are coming home"

* * *

Don't ask about the charm necklaces or the dragon pendant.  
Nemu, Nanao and Soi-Fon will be in the next chapter more.  
So will Tatsuki and Orihime.  
And so will the guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok next chapter. Please Review and if you find any type of mistake like spelling or grammer please tell me and where and ill fix it as soon as possible. Thank you.

Rangiku fell over in excitement when Momo let the news out the the guys were finally coming home after about a year and a half.

"Holy hullabaloo" Rangiku gasped twitching on the floor

Youko went and poked in her head

"I think she is dieing" Youko announced

Rukia gave a questionable look

"What, look she is twitching, you know like when an ass hole who doesn't watch were the hell he is going and hits squirrel and its twitching on the floor and you can't do in thing about it" Youko explained

Everyone stared at her looking surprised and very sick all of a sudden.

Momo and Rukia glanced at each other "Ooook"

"So how did you hear about the guys?" Orihime asked

"Oh, Karin just called me from her and Yuzu's friend Rina's, and said that her father called her saying that the guys were on there way home"

Orihime made an 'o' with her mouth

"When?" Rukia asked

"They said that they were in Okinawa, so there still a few hours from here" Momo stated

"Aw" They girls whined

Soi-Fon threw a piece of pop-corn at Rangiku signaling to get the hell of the floor. But that didn't work because Rangiku threw one back, but it hit Nanao and Nanao threw one and hit Rukia who threw practically the whole bowl. Momo decided to have fun and take the pop corn bowl and turn the ceiling fan on high and tossed all the po-corn in the air and everyone got covered.

"POP-CORN FIGHT!" Tatsuki screamed before taking some pop-corn and throwing it at Orihime.

After about 40 minutes the pop-corn battle was over. No one won.

But pop-corn was everywhere and I mean every where.

On the floor, on the girls, in the sink, in the fish tank, on the table, on the counter, on the couch, on the TV, on the computer, and the book shelf, and in places that pop-corn should never be.

"We are so going to die" Momo spoke out loud when she saw the house

Rukia looked at Momo then at the floor "Shit going to be, girl we are dead"

"I thought it would be more we are alive" Orihime said while pointing a finger in the air

Momo started to laugh "We need to clean up before Ichigo gets here"

"Right" they all agreed

It took 30 minutes but the house was spotless. Well of pop-corn anyway.

Momo was on the floor looking for Orihime hair pin that fell off and Orihime was going insane, saying that the world was going to stop spinning.

_"What the hell is with all the chicks in my house!"_

All the girls turned to look at the front door, and there where the guys about 40 minutes early.

Momo poked her head from over the couch, then flew across the room "Lil'Shiro!" and slammed into Toshiro hard enough to make him fall backwards.

Toshiro just smiled and put his arms around her and then looked at Ichigo "Are you complaining about girls in you house" He asked, then felt something wet hit his arm _"And are you crying"_ Toshiro whispered to his girlfriend who just nodded

"Yeah Iam" Ichigo admitted

Toshiro looked at him "Oh my god" Hitsugaya paused and looked forward" your gay"

Momo started to laugh, and Ichigo glared at him

"I am not, how could you say that?" Ichigo asked

"For one I just said to make Momo laugh because she was crying and two only a gay guy would complain about having his home invaded by girls" Toshiro explained

"He has a point" Renji spoke while smirking

Ichigo just punched Renji in his shoulder "What I mean exactly is that I wasn't expecting to come home to find my house tooken over"

"Uh huh sure" Toshiro murmured

Toshiro picked up Momo bridal style and carried her to the couch, and then went to go get something but found that not possible thanks to Momo's death grip

Toshiro just looked at her "Did you miss me?"Toshiro teased

Momo just pulled him down tell his lips hit hers

"I'll take that as a yes" Toshiro mumbled

"Hey Toshiro, where are those things I bought Karin and Yuzu!" Ichigo hollered from the kitchen

Toshiro's eyes snapped open and pulled away from Momo, which caused her to pout.

"Shit" Toshiro whispered

"What?" Momo asked

"Uh, Ichigo, I think I left them in the airport"

Ichigo came stomping in the room "What!"

Toshiro looked at him "My bad"

"Yeah but let me guess you remember the thing you bought Momo?"

"Well duh you idiot" Toshiro answered

"What did you buy me?" Momo asked

Toshiro looked at her "You will have to wait till later"

Momo pouted again and put her face against his chest

Toshiro just patted her head

"Toshiro?" Ichigo called

"Dude just look in the green bag"

"How do I know who's is who's?"

"Momo's is in the blue bag, Karin's is supposed to be in the red, Yuzu's is supposed to be in the pink, and Rukia's is in the purple" Toshiro stated

Ichigo nodded and walked to the bag.

"Ok there in here, thank god" Ichigo sighed

Rukia who looked utterly shocked "Someone bought something for me?"

"Yes Ichigo did, he didn't want to leave you out" Toshiro told Rukia who was now sitting on the recliner

Rukia turned her head to hide the blush that was creeping on her face.

Momo giggled making Toshiro look at her, and Rukia to throw a pillow at her head.

"Hey!" Momo shrieked and threw it back

Rukia threw two more at her making Momo threw them back, and Toshiro was caught in the middle.

"Ok no pillow fight we just had a pop-co- uh something fight" Nemu said while correcting herself

"What fight?" Ichigo asked setting on the arm of the recliner making Rukia blush more

Momo looked at him "Uh, nothing"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "Rukia?"

Rukia's head snapped out of her day dream "What?"

"What kind of fight did yall have in my house"

Rukia's eyes went wide. Rukia had been noticing that for awhile it became more and more impossible to lie to Ichigo and Momo said that she loved him, & Rukia just laughed.

"Nothing bad" Rukia assured

Ichigo gave the 'Tell-me-the-truth-or-Im-throwing-out-you-chappy-collection look

" We-had-a-popcorn-fight-but-really-nothin-happen " Rukia said as fast possible "Except-the-fact-Rangiku-said-she-got-popcorn-in-a-place-popcorn-should-never-be-and-said-she-was-going-to-sue-Oriville-Redenbacher "

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her then looked at Momo, Momo finally gave in thanks to Toshiro who probably know that he did anything, but when someone is putting his hand up your shirt and kissing your neck its actually obvious.

"She said We had a pop-corn fight but really nothing bad happen, expect the fact that Rangiku got pop-corn somewhere pop-corn should never be and said she was going to sue Oriville Redenbacher" Momo repeated slower

Toshiro stopped and looked at her.

"Is that why the trash can is filled to the rim in pop-corn"

"Just a little" Momo laughed

Ichigo shot her a dirty look which made Toshiro shoot one back

"But Soi-Fon started it!" Momo blurted and pointed at Soi-Fon who was playing a card game with Yoruichi

"What!" Soi-Fon screamed

"Your the one who threw pop-corn at Rangiku" Momo pointed out

"Yeah because her stupid ass was twitching on the damn floor"

Momo had to bury her face in Toshiro's chest to hide her laughter

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"What the hell is this!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Ok thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter :) This fic will not have any drama its just a fun one I guess. I might make it go further but idk yet.

* * *

Everyone looked around for the voice that just burst in to the conversation out of no where.

Next thing that happen Kon lands on my stomach looking quite pissed off.

"Kon?" Momo gasped "God, you scared me, what's the matter?"

Kon looked at Momo then looked at Toshiro "Who's he?" Kon asked while pointing a paw at Toshiro who just raised an eyebrow.

Momo looked at Toshiro and then back at Kon "He is Toshiro, why?"

Kon looked at her "Who the hell is Toshiro?"

"My boyfriend, are you ok?" Momo said while poking his forehead.

"Bo-Boy Friend" Kon stuttered while looking like he was about to cry.

Momo just nodded, and Toshiro just looked even more confused than he was 5 seconds ago.

"You-you did-didn't tell me-me you had a boy-boyfriend" Kon sobbed

Momo now was just freaked out beyond belief, and Toshiro just picked him up by his head and threw him at Ichigo.

"What the hell do you want me to do with him?" Ichigo asked, who now had a crying stuffed lion sitting on him.

"I don't know get a stamp and stamp _-American Airline-_ and mail him to America" Toshiro suggested while putting his face in Momo hair. "Let America deal with him"

Ichigo shrugged "Ok"

"What!" Kon yelled

Ichigo looked at him "What it sounded like a good idea to me"

"Boo you all, you-you-you Jack Monkey douche bags" Kon said while running away.

Toshiro pulled his head back "Jack Monkey douche bags, what the hell is that"

Kon didn't get far thanks to Soi-Fon who kicked him back to where he was.

"Why are you doing this to me" Kon cried with tears coming like water falls.

Toshiro looked at him "Because you freaking annoying"

Kon stopped crying and looked at the white haired shinigami then threw a book from the book case at him. Toshiro just smirked and threw it back and hit Kon in his head and made him fly backwards.

Momo got off the couch and walked over to him and picked him up "Stop being so mean to him" Momo said while bring him back to the couch.

Toshiro smirked "Ok, ok"

Momo sat on the couch Indian style and put Kon in her lap, who just snuggled his face into her shirt.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes "His a pervy, stupid, annoying little Lion who need to be shot"

Momo glared at him and threw a pillow at him making him fall of the arm chair. Rukia burst out laughing.

"Oh, oh I know" Yoruichi exclaimed while sitting on the floor in front of the couch "What about we send him to Hueco Mundo, let him play with the espada's" Yoruichi smiled

"I like that idea" Ichigo said while getting off the floor and flicking Rukia in her head

"I double that" Toshiro agreed

"No" Momo denied

"I have an idea, what about we send him to Mayuri-sama, let him experiment on him" Nemu thought out loud

"I like that one" Rukia said while slapping Ichigo in the arm, who palmed her in the forehead.

Kon grabbed Momo tighter "No"

Toshiro sat up and looked at Kon "What about I just make him into an stuffed ice sculpture"

Ichigo and Rukia stopped hitting each other and agreed with that idea and then went back to hitting one another.

Yoruichi, Youko, and Orihime clapped, while Soi-Fon shrugged.

"I like it, its sound good" Rangiku cheered

Renji and Chad just laughed, while Uryu just kept reading his book.

Momo looked down at Kon and saw that he was now smiling while rubbing his face into her shirt

"What about I just punch the shit out of it" Tatsuki suggested

They all laughed.

Toshiro looked at Momo, and raised an eyebrow, then got an idea. Toshiro slowly leaned towards her, then put his hand on the left side of her face and turned her torwards him intell the lips met.

Momo gasped in surprise while Kon stopped rubbing his face off and looked up at her, but he didn't even get to look for 5 seconds before he was on the ground, because Toshiro pulled Momo to his lap, and he just happen to fall off.

"Hey!" Kon shouted and tried to attack Toshiro, who just stopped him by putting his hand on his face.

After about 20 minutes of Kon trying to attack Toshiro who was just barely trying, Kon gave up, and walked over to the recliner on the right side and steamed off his anger solo.

"What do yall want to do?" Youko asked

"What about we play 20 questions" Rangiku suggested

They all shrugged

"How do you play with so many people?" Momo asked

"Ok lets say it Rukia's turn and she asks Renji a question then it would be Renji's turn, it's like truth or dare" Rangiku explained

"OK" Momo said "Who's going first"

"Wait, before we start, what the hell do you buys us?" Rukia asked

* * *

I need ideas for what the gifts can be pleae help.

Ok ill do the 20 questions next time. I might not continue till I get about 3 more reviews sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I have an Idea for the gifts, just so you know Karin and Yuzu are not prob gonna be in this fic or maybe just this part :). Also thank to Bj And who else left a 2 letter review appreciate it :) and thank you to you all

* * *

Ichigo got off the arm to the recliner, and walked to the green bag he was at earlier. He returned with a purple and blue bag. Gave the purple to Rukia and the blue to Momo.

Rangiku practically got in Momo lap to see what it was and Momo just thumped her in the forehead.

Rukia opened her bag to find a three butterfly crystal figure. Two butterfly's were white crystal and two others were blue it was about 3 inches tall and 2 inches wide.

Momo's was a crystal dragonfly, seriously an actual Dragonfly. It was dark purple and light blue it had the body of a dragon and the wings of a dragonfly.

"You lucky whores" Rangiku pouted while dropping to the floor in a 'Hmph'

Momo and Rukia stuck the tongues out at her.

"You break those I swear" Ichigo warned

"We wont break them, we promise" They both said "Thank you" Rukia gave a smile to Ichigo and Momo kissed Toshiro.

"Ok, Ok lets start already" Orihime called

"Ok, who's going first?" Momo asked, after she and Rukia put there figurines on the coffee table.

"What about, Rangiku you go first" Soi-Fon suggested

"Ok!" Rangiku cheered

Toshiro some how knew that Rangiku was going to ask him something so he brought Momo down with him when he laid down and put his face in her hair

"Ok captain" Toshiro breathed out "Have you ever had sex with Hinamori?"

Toshiro's eyes flew open and Momo just blushed.

"No, no, can I change the question?" Rangiku asked

"Your the one who knows the rules" Youko said.

"Riiiight" Rangiku laughed "Ok, Captain, How many girls have you slept with, or had feelings for"

Toshiro repeated the same action.

"What kind of question is that?" Toshiro asked

"I'll change it again" Rangiku pouted

"No, no I want to know the answer" Momo stated while looking at him

"Ok, the only person I've slept with is Momo, now feelings for is uh a different story" Toshiro admitted

Momo looked dead at him "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Toshiro looked at her "Its not your turn that question doesn't count"

Momo just got pissed even more and slapped him in the back of the head.

Toshiro rubbed the back of his head which now stung "Ok, uhh, Renji, what was the most stupid thing you have ever done?" Toshiro asked

"We are talking about Renji, his life is made of stupid" Ichigo said while scooting Rukia over so he could get of the arm which was now hurting his ass.

Renji just glared at him "Uhh, lets see" Renji paused "Oh I got it, I just got back from drinking with Kira and Shuhei"-"Oh god" Toshiro mumbled-"and I was in my office and I was cussing out a flower" Ichigo looked at him with a you a moron look "What I swear that flower called me a name, anyway Captain Kuchiki came in and I didn't hear him and he tapped me on the shoulder and because I didn't know who it was I whipped around real fast and I bitched slapped him across the face" Renji finished

Toshiro and Ichigo busted out laughing, Rukia looked shocked out the ass, and Renji was just setting there trying not to laugh.

After they stopped laughing Ichigo told Ichigo it was his turn

"Ok, um Nanao. Have you ever had sex with your captain?" Renji questioned the young glasses wearing lieutenant

Nanao eyes went wide. "Uhhhh, uh, Why do you ask that for?"

"Because I want to know, and probably so does everyone else" Renji answered

"Uhh, maybe" Nanao said

"No maybes, its yes or no" Rangiku told her

"Uhh, well once or or twice" Nanao blushed

"Ha, I knew it" Renji laughed

Toshiro put his arms tighter around Momo ;who was still mad at him; "No wonder he is always happy"

"Ok Nanao its your turn" Momo said while trying hard to move from Toshiro grip.

"OK, uh Youko, who have you ever been in-love with?"

Youko starred at her wide-eyed" Whaaa?"

"Don't 'Whaaa' me?" Nanao copied

"Well uh, see I was part of the eleventh division before the fifth, and I uh kinda maybe sorta fell in love with, Kenpachi"

Momo looked at her lieutenant "What!, and you my e-fing lieutenant are you serious"

Youko looked at her while blushing "Ok, ok, my turn"--"Uh, Rangiku, how many guys have you ever slept with?"

Rangiku pushed her to the floor "Uh, well I uh,"

"We know you slept with Gin a few times" Toshiro revealed for her

"Yeah well that's one, uh Shuhei, some guy from or division I don't remember his name"-"That's mean Ran" Momo told her"-"Yeah I know"

"What about Kira?" Toshiro asked her

"No, that was Momo"

* * *

Ok please review not gonna update in tell about 2 or maybe 3 more reviews.

Go to my profile and got to the first links and it well show were I got the ideas of the crystal figurins :)


	5. Chapter 5

ok didn't know that I was going to have over 20 reviews so thank you so much for reviewing :). Ok here we go.

* * *

Rangiku slapped a hand over her mouth, after she noticed what she just said."Opps"

Momo's eyes were huge, I mean about baseball size.

Everyone looked at her, including Toshiro.

"Oh you get mad at me when I say I had feeling for some one else" Toshiro said while looking at her

Momo just looked away, but Toshiro grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"It-it was only once and it was a long time ago, it didn't mean anything I promise"

Toshiro just raised an eyebrow "How long ago?"

"Like awhile before we got together"

"Mmhmm" Toshiro mumbled and let go of her chin "Ok Rangiku you turn"

Momo glared at her its when that saying comes in If-looks-could-kill.

"Uhh, Orihime"--"What's the stupidest thing you ever got your self into?" Rangiku asked

"Uh, for one Rangiku, Stupidest is not a word and for two, um"--" Oh when Renji, Uryu, and Ichigo were having that fight about what's more, one gallon or four liters, and they where to busy to know that they were the same"

Rangiku snorted and Momo giggled.

"That was Ichigo and Renji's fault, I tried to tell them that it was the same thing but noooooo" Uryu told Orihime.

"No you were taking sides with Ichigo" Orihime replied

Uryu stuck his tongue out at her. Orihime made a hmph noise and tried to turn away, but was grabbed from behind and was pulled on his lap.

"Hey!" Orihime shrieked

Uryu just put his his chin on her shoulder.

"Ok, my turn uhhh, Tatsuki who was your first kiss?"

Tatsuki spit out the mouth full of water and hit Soi-Fon square in the face.

"Hey!" Soi-Fon yelled

"Sorry" Tatsuki laughed

"Come on, tell me" Orihime said "Or us"

Tatsuki looked at everyone, who was looking at her "Uh, uh,"--"It was Ichigo"

Rukia and Orihime's mouths dropped about two feet from there faces, and Ichigo was probably blushing like crazy but you couldn't see thanks to him having his face buried in his left hand.

Rukia giggled "Aw Ichigwo"

Ichigo looked at her from the corner of his eye "Next person please"

Orihime couldn't help but let a snicker past, and then bit her lip to contain a moan thanks to Uryu mouth making contact with her neck.

"Ok, ok my turn"--"Uhh, Chad, have you ever seen a girl naked?" Tatsuki asked

Chad was holding him self up with his hand on the wall but lost his balance and head butted it.

Ichigo and Renji started to laugh while Chad fell to the ground.

"Uh, yeah that was Rangiku"

Renji's eyes flew open "Seriously?"

"Uh yeah, she walked into the living room at Orihime's one day and didn't know I was there and she was wearing no cloths,... at all" Chad explained

Rangiku looked away.

"Ok, uh, Nemu, What is the funniest thing your father has ever done?" Chad asked her

"Uhhh, well there was the time when he had to go to the store and but me tampons"

Uryu looked at her and then looked at Ichigo who was holding back a laugh with his hand then moved his head over and rested his forehead on Rukia's shoulder;who's face went red a Renji's hair.

"You get periods?" Orihime asked while tilting her head to the side

Nemu laughed "Yes"

Uryu brought Orihime closer to him, while Youko went to Chad and tapped him on his shoulder to give him an ice pack.

"Thanks" Chad thanked and she gave him a smile

"Ok, Yoruichi, did you ever have sex with Captain Kuchiki" Nemu asked

Yoruichi looked at her with a confused expression

"What you have known each other for a while" Nemu explained

Yoruichi let out a cough "No, almost but no"

"Almost?" Momo questioned

"Uh, yeah, he was drunk and I mean drunker then Shunsui drunk"

Momo eyes went wide "Oh" Momo looked at Toshiro who was looking at Yoruichi with an expression that there were no words to explain.

Momo looked at him with a hurt expression knowing that he was mad at her.

Momo started to get up and Toshiro looked at her "I'm gonna go use the restroom" Momo got off the back of the couch and actually speed walked to the bathroom.

"Ok who's turn is it?" Renji asked

"Mine" Yoruichi called out "Ok, Rukia, you remember the argument that you and Rangiku had before? and no that's not my real question"

"Yes" Rukia said while trying with all her might to ignore Ichigo's breath in her ear

"Yeah I want to ask you about that" Rukia eyes snapped open "Have you ever raped-"-"No do not ask me that question"-"To bad, have you ever raped or molested Ichigo, how did Rangiku say it, when you came out the closet" Yoruichi repeated Rangiku actions even putting the air quotes around 'Came out the closet'.

Ichigo moved his head from her shoulder and looked at Rukia with a very shocked and very confused look.

Rukia looked at him from the corner of her eye, and gave him a small smile.

"Uh, um, no" Rukia answered

"You don't seem exactly sure about that Butterfly" Yoruichi teased

"You told me that you have thought about it" Rangiku said

Ichigo went wide eyed and looked at her again.

"Yeah well I said no and you said that if you lived in his closet he would have been raped a few times" Rukia told her defending her self.

Renji looked at Ichigo who looked like he was actually enjoying this.

"Dude I would go get test done" Toshiro said

Ichigo laughed, while Rukia glared at him.

"What's taking Momo so long?" Nanao asked

"I don't know but she is taking awhile I'll go see" Rangiku said while getting up

Rangiku went to the bathroom and heard something like some one was crying.

"Momo?" Rangiku said while she knocked lightly on the door, she heard her sniffel and get up to unlock the door.

Rangiku saw her best friends face and knew the girl had been crying the whole time she was in here.

"Momo" Rangiku said while hugging the girl, who started to cry again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't mean for it to come out of my mouth" Rangiku told the brown haired girl.

After about five minutes Rangiku was actually starting to get pissed.

"I'll be right back" Rangiku assured

Rangiku walked out the bathroom and made her way to the living room.

"Hey Rangiku, is she ok?" Orihime asked

Rangiku nodded and went to Hitsugaya

"Captain?"

Toshiro looked up at her and raised an eyebrow

"You need to go talk to Momo" Rangiku whispered low enough for him to hear but know one else

"Why?"

"Because she crying, that's why" Rangiku whispered again but this time had anger in her voice

Toshiro went wide eyed "Why?"

"Because, one she thinks your mad at her or she thinks you hate her or she thinks your going to break up with her, you need another damn reason" Rangiku snapped

Toshiro got shocked at how pissed he lieutenant was.

"Rangiku are you ok?" Nemu asked

"Yeah you looked angry" Chad said while leaning on the wall

"Because I' am" Rangiku told him

"Why, what's the matter?" Rukia asked while sitting up more

"Because my piss head of a Captain is a stupid dip-shit who doesn't give a shit that his girl friend is crying in the bathroom because he is a stupid ass" Rangiku sneered and stomped back to the bathroom.

* * *

Ok thank you for the reviews I put more UryuxOrihime in there for UryuxOrihime11693. I know I said no drama but there isn't gonna be much. I will update when I get more ideas for questions if you have any ideas I would love to hear them :)


	6. Chapter 6

Ok here you go, hope you like :)

* * *

After a few minutes Toshiro decided to go see Momo in the bathroom. He got off the couch with ever ones eyes following.

When he got the room, Momo had her head in Rangiku's lap, and Rangiku's hand was lightly combing through Momo's hair.

Toshiro put his back on the wall and a brushed a hand through his hair _"What am I suppose to do, tell her that it's ok, but it's not"_Toshiro said in his head. After he thought for a moment Toshiro went back to the living room, got back on the couch, and put the blanket that was on the back over him.

"I can't go back out there" Momo cried

"Its alright, you'll stay by me" Rangiku assured, and Momo just nodded knowing she wasn't going to win this argument.

"I'll be right back" Rangiku told Momo while going to the door.

Rangiku walked to the love seat in the living room where Uryu and Orihime were sitting and said something to them in a whisper, and the nodded.

She walked back to the direction on the bath room, while Uryu and Orhime moved to the other recliner.

"Why'd yall move" Ichigo questioned

"Rangiku asked us too" Uryu answered

"Why" Renji asked

Before either of them could answer Rangiku came back in carrying Momo bridal style and sat on the love seat and put Momo in her lap ;who snuggled her face in her shirt;.

When Toshiro saw Momo he ducked his head in to the blanket.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be able to look either" Rangiku snapped.

"Uhh, who's turn is it?" Rukia asked trying to break the tension

"Yours" Ichigo told her

"Oh, right" Rukia laughed

Ichigo rolled his eye which deserved him a slap my Rukia.

"Ok, Momo can I ask you a question?" Rukia asked not trying to push to fast, Momo nodded but not moving her face from Rangiku's chest.

"Ok, uh, who was your first kiss?" Rukia asked her

Momo didn't answer just pointed at Toshiro.

Rukia looked at Toshiro who now had his head from under the blanket but making sure he didn't glance at Momo.

"Momo, what is it with you loving ass holes?" Rangiku asked her

Momo looked up at her with a confused expression

"What, first Aizen now Toshiro, which truthfully I think Toshiro might be worse" Rangiku told her

Toshiro's eyes snapped open.

Momo just shrugged "I don't know"

"Maybe you should have stuck with Kira, he praises the damn ground you walk on" Rangiku growled

Toshiro looked at Rangiku anger written on ever part of his face.

Rangiku just looked back at him not fazed at his glare.

Momogently shook Rangiku;who looked down her; "What is it"--"Its my turn right," Rangiku nodded-"Can I go to bed, please" Momo asked

Rangiku's face soften, but nodded anyway. Momo smiled a little smile before shifting off her lap.

Momo made her way by the couch but was stopped.........

* * *

Momo was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist.

Before she could react she was pulled gently but strong enough to bring down to the couch. Everyone looked away to give them some privacy, but heard a slap from Rukia to Ichigo because he was being a dumb ass

"Momo"

Momo's body froze and she looked up to see Torqoiuse eyes starring back at her.

Toshiro looked into Momo eyes he felt guilt go through his body faster than ever. He started to gently cover her body with the baby blue blanket. Momo didnt complain, she just starred at him while he looked at the blanket.

She was about to ask him what he was doing, but was stopped from Toshiro's lips hitting hers. When he pulled apart Momo was more breathless than she was a few seconds ago.

"Momo" Momo looked up at him "I'm not mad at you, I defently don't hate you, and I'm sure in the hell not going to break up with you"--"But you seemed like you were mad at me" Momo cried-"I not mad, but I was, upset though" Momo's eyes began to water "Don't you dare start to cry Momo" Toshiro warned "You know go and damn well how much I don't like to see you cry, defently knowing that Im responsible"

"Momo, answer me somethin"-"Why do you think that I was mad at you"--"Because of what I did I-"--" Your were right it was before we got together and I shouldn't have acted that way" Toshiro told her

Toshiro puased for a moment "Listen Momo, I could never leave you, you mean the world to me, and not just that" Toshiro put his hand underneath of her chin making her look at him "You are my world" Momo eyes widen "Your my everything and I can't live without you" Momo eyes began to water again, and she leaned up till her lips conected to his.

Toshiro pulled apart "You have to say one thing to me though" Toshiro smirked

Momo raised and eyebrow and looked at him

"Tell me that im better than him" Toshiro told her

Momo eyes widen

"Well"

"I can't do that" Momo told him

"I beg you pardon?" Toshiro asked her

"We havnt had sex in over a year how am i suppose to know" Momo teased

Toshiro looked at her "To shay"

Momo smiled and snuggled his face in to his chest.

Rangiku let out a sigh on relief when she saw them "Hey peach, its your damn turn"

Momo looked at her "No its not, I asked you a damn question you big breasted bimbo"

Ichigo and Renji fell on the floor laughing, and Toshiro snorted and burried his face into Momo hair

"Big Breasted Bimbo?" Rangiku gasped

"Yeah it fits you perfect" Rukia laughed

"Ok, ok lets just get on with it, Uryu, If I told you one person in this room was gay, who would you think it would be?" Rangiku asked

Uryu let out a laugh.

"Besides Soi-Fon" Rangiku told him

Soi-Fon looked at her "What!?"

"Ok, ok so Soi-FOn wont get upset, she is bi-sexual" Momo smiled

Rangiku feel out of the love seat with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Boo you all" Soi-Fon mumbled

Rangiku finally got back on the love seat "Ok Uryu, answer the question"

Uryu thought for a moment "Renji"

Renji's jaw dropped to the floor "What!"

Ichigo let out a healthy laugh

Uyru shrugged "You just fit better"

"Why?" Renji asked

"Well because your the one with the rumors going around Soul Society about having a sexual relationship with Byakuya and Shuhei" Uryu stated

Renji feel out of the chair he was sitting in, and Rukia looked like she was about to either be sick or start to laugh her ass off.

"Next question" Renji mumbled

Rangiku snapped her head up "OH!, i have another idea"

They all looked at her

"Lets play random questions" Rangiku told them

"Whats that" Chad asked who had Youko leaning on his shoulder

"Its when you ask random question to no one in particular, Me and Momo played before" Rangiku stated

"Yeah that was fun" Momo laughed

They all shrugged

"Ok, I'll go first"-"If a lesbian has sex with other women but never with another man is she still considered a virgin?" Rangiku asked

"That's a question for Soi-Fon" Momo answered

Soi-Fon just flicked her off

"OK i have one, If you are asked to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth and your the main witness, what if you say "no"?" Rukia questioned

Everyone looked at her

"That's actually a good question"Told her

"Oh i have one" Nemu said "What do you call male ballerinas?"

"Yumechikas" Ichigo replied

Momo laughed "Thats mean"

"Why is it that everyone driving faster than you is considered an idiot and everyone driving slower than you is a moron?" Nanao asked

Ichigo laughed "I have no idea"

"Oh I got one" Momo spoke "If girls with large breasts work at Hooters, then do girls with one leg work at IHOP?"

Toshiro, Renji, and Ichigo started to laugh.

"Why Does Pluto Live in a dog house, eat dog food, etc. but Goofy, who is also a dog, lives in a condo and drives a car?" Youko asked

"Good question" Ichigo told her

"If you put a chameleon in a room full of mirrors, what color would it turn?" Orihime inquired

They all thought for a moment "We have no idea" Yoruichi answered

"Why people are so scared of mice,which are much smaller than us, when no one seems to be scared of Micky Mouse, who is bigger than us?" Ichigo asked

"Because real mice are ugly" Momo smiled

"Before you criticize someone, you should walk a mile in their shoes. That way when you criticize them, you are a mile away from them and you have their shoes." Momo said randomly

Toshiro looked down at his girlfriend.

"How can something be "new" and "improved"? if it's new, what was it improving on?" Momo asked

Toshiro laughed "Good question"

"Why is it called a funny bone, when if you hit it, it's not funny at all?" Momo questioned

"Because it hilarious to other people" Toshiro answered

"What would happen to the sea's water level if every boat in the World was taken out of the water at the same time?" Momo asked again

they all looked at her.

Momo felt herself being starred at "What?" she asked as she looked at everyone

"Where are all these questions coming from?" Rangiku asked

Momo just shrugged "Why does a round pizza come in a square box?"

"Ive always wondered that" Rangiku laughed

"Me too" Momo smiled " I mean seriously, why wont they just put them in round boxes or make the pizzas square" Momo said

They all shrugged.

"Can you cry under water?" Rukia asked

Toshiro looked at her "I have no idea"

"Is it even possible?" Ichigo asked

"What type of animal is Snuffaluffagus?" Momo asked

Toshiro looked down at her with a raised eyebrow "Iv never heard of one"

"When you're caught "between a rock and a hard place", is the rock not hard? "Yoruichi asked

"That funny" Momo giggled.

Toshiro brought Momo closer to him and snuggled his face into her hair.

"Toshiro?" Rukia asked -"Mhm"-He mumbled-"Is your hair natural?"

* * *

Ok thank you for the reviews.

I had to restart this chapter I clicked the wrong button and it earsed everything i wrote anyway im good enjoy more next.


	7. Not a ChapterNotice :

Hi Everyone im sorry if I got your hopes up for a new chapter but hopefully later on today. Anyway, I will not be updating the 1st weekend of August im going to North Carolina to get two of my cousins, I might update when I get back but idk. I'll update as much as possible before then. Thank for all your support.

Also in later chapters I might put Kisuke Urahara in the story because im a big fan of YoruiUraha. Also if you have an Idea for Soi-Fon please let me know, me myself I'm a fan of SoiGrimm but hey lol.

Serenity-Nevaeh*Mirenda*

I might carry on with this story, Like make it a vacation thing now Karin and Yuzu can be involved so please let me know if i should do that :)


	8. Chapter 8

OK I told you guys I would update today so I am it might be a short chapter. If you have anymore ideas for a game or something for them to do please tell me. :)

* * *

Toshiro looked at Rukia with a weird expression "What?"

"Is you hair natural?" Rukia repeated her question.

Toshiro was quite taken back from her question "Yes, my hair is natural"

Rukia raised an eyebrow "Really?, Who has natural white hair?"

Toshiro shurgged

"I mean Ukitake has white hair but his is from a sickness, and Yamamoto, but his just well old" Rukia stated

Toshiro looked at her "I don't know"

Momo was in the kitchen cooking dinner, at Two in the morning.

She was hungry and then everyone else said they were two so she went to wal-mart at one thirty in the morning, but anyway, she was cooking Shrimp Scampi and Crab Legs because they were on sale.

"Momo!?"

"Yes Ru-Ru" Momo screamed back

"Is Toshiro's hair natural?"

Toshiro sighed and mumbled o-boy.

"I don't know, trust me I asked the same question a few years ago" Momo addmitted

Rukia walked to the kitchen, to help Momo with dinner, while Yoruichiwent to the closet to find something to play.

"Can we play this pleaseeeeee" Nemu begged when Yoruichi pulled it out the closet, and the box had the bold letters of Monopoly.

"Sure I'm the car that's mine" Ichigo said

Nemu picked the Wheel Barrel, Nanao got the shoe, Yoruichi got the Thimble, Rukia got the dog, Toshiro got the money bag, Orihime got the horse, Uryu got the Top hat, Chad got the Iron, Youko got the cannon, and Tatsuki got the Train. Soi-Fon said she would watch, and Momo said she would be the banker, and well Rangiku and Renji were to drunk to play.

"Ok Toshiro gets to go first" Rukia announced

"Why?" Youko asked

"Because he got a 12" Rukia stated

Youko just grumbled "Lucky bastard" Under her breath

"Hey you stole money from the bank put it back!" Rukia screamed at Ichigo, who just did it to see her reaction.

Ichigo was slapped on the back of the head by a spatula, by Momo.

"Hey!" Ichigo screamed while rubbing the back of his head.

Momo just smiled.

"HA!, Park Place is mine" Ichigo laughed

Toshiro just slapped in the forehead "Yeah and" He rolled a six and landed on "Board Walk is mine" Toshiro smiled at him.

Rukia laughed and Ichigo sat up and glared at him.

"Momo!" Orihime screamed.

Momo came walking in "What?"

"Toshiro wants to buy Board Walk and Ichigo wants to buy Park Place" Orihime told her

Momo gave the card to them and Took the money in teh kitchen which is where she now had the white money holder at.

Yoruichi owned Water Works, while Rukia was kicking everyones ass she owned the Eletric Company, Pennsylvania Rail Road, Short Line Rail Road and both Baltic Avenue, & Mediter Ranean Avenue. Tatsuki was in jail for the forth time and Nemu owned Oriental and Vermont Avenue.

Toshiro owned Board Walk, All three of the green and Two of the Orange.

They had to quit and surprisingly Rukia won, which pissed of Ichigo.

"Oh you can kick ass in Monopoly but you can't open a Juice Box" Ichigo said Sarcastically.

"Shut Up" Rukia laughed

Everyone got full after dinner Momo made everyone there own bowl of Shrimp and bought 23 pounds of Crab Legs and bought a 2nd bag of 9 pounds.

She gave, Rangiku and Renji ;without him knowing it; something that would get the off the drunk train. They just became overly hyper.

Everyone was watching or trying to watch The Hangover, it wasnt working thanks to Rangiku and Renji talked loud enough for the neighborhood to come knocking on the door.

"Would you SHUT UP!" Toshiro yelled at him.

Rangiku looked at Toshiro with the saddest face in the world.

"Bu-but Captain" Rangiku cried

Toshiro let out a annoyed sigh, which made Momo give Rangiku a thumps up.

Rangiku just smiled back. Rangiku smirked and moved over to her captain.

And started to poke him.

_Poke-Poke-Poke-Poke-Poke-Poke-Poke-Poke-Poke_

"What!" Toshiro finally said

Rangiku smiled , and walked away.

Momo had to hold in a laugh.

Toshiro just put his face in Momo neck.

After the pokeing fest Rangiku got obsessed with annoying her captain.

Rangiku bursted in the room screaming....

"ALERT! ALERT! THIS IS URGENT! URGENT, I SAY! A TOTAL DISASTER! AN EMERGENCY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs about 4 more times.

"WHAT'S THE EMERGENCY!" Toshiro yelled back. Momo, who was laying beside him winced.

"Hi!" Rangiku replied and then ran off again. Momo giggled and ignored Toshiro's death glare.

Rangiku could be seen slowly and quietly creeping up to the couch on her knees, she was still annoying her captain. Thought this would be a perfect time to because Momo was in the shower.

On 3…' She thought, silently clenching and un-clenching her fists

_'1….'_ She got closer.

_'2….' _A bit closer.

_'3….' _"BOO!"

Toshiro screeched loudly, falling off the couch in the process making Rangiku laugh her ass off.

After Toshiro got annoyed enough he decided to go to Momo's room and waited for her to get out of shower.

"Lil'Shiro?"

Toshiro's had snapped up from the PSP he was playing, andsaw his girl friend come out with only a peach towel covering her frame.

"Mmhmm"

"What are doing in here" She asked while she walked to her bed

"Was scared that I was going to kill my lieutenant" Toshiro groaned

Momo just smiled and kissed him on his forehead.

She began to move torwards her dresser but was stopped by arms incirculing her waist and bring her back to the bed.

She turned her head and saw Toshiro had his face snuggled his face in her back.

"Uh, Toshiro?" Toshiro just mumble "I need to go get dressed"

Toshiro lifted his head "Why?"

"Because I was going to go down stairs" Momo answered

"Why?"

Momo just shrugged

"So you don't have a real reason to go down stairs?" Toshiro asked her

"I guess" Momo replied

"Good"

Was all Toshiro said before he fell backwards in to the bed dragging Momo with him.

"Toshiro!" She shrieked "What-"

Toshiro smirked against the bare skin on her shoulder "We're going to find out who's better"

* * *

Ok there you go. Ok im going to get my cousins because I never see them so please don't be mad at me. A few more reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Hiya sorry for late update.

The morning suns glow was peeking through the curtains of Rukia Kuchiki's room.

When the bright light finally hit her face, her violet eyes opened. She looked around her room, she looked at the clock on the wall oppiset of the bed, it read 10:25. Rukia began to move out of the bed but found herslef being held in the same position she was in, she looked under the blanket and saw she was wearing this small black nightgown and two museled arms around her waist_ "What the"_. Rukia turned her head to see who it was that was holding on to her. Rukia didn't have to look far before she saw orange hair stairng back at her.

Rukia's eyes popped open _"Ichigo"_

Rukia looked at Ichigo's face _"He look's so peaceful", _her eyes gazed down a little further and saw he was shirtless _"Oh god help me"_

Rukia untangeled Ichigo's arms from around her and got of bed quitely as she could, then she took off for the door, and closed it softly behind her.

She walked in tell she got to the door she was looking for, the only room with double doors _"Momo, maybe I shouldn't inturopt her"._ But Rukia needed to talk to her, now.

She gently knocked on the door "Momo?" Rukia knocked again._ "Maybe I'll come back later"._ She turned around and took two steps before she heard the door open.

"RuRu?"

She turned around to find a very sleepy Momo looking at her.

"What do you need?" Momo asked while rubbing her eyes and almost falling over.

Rukia looked at her, then looked past her and saw a fast asleep Toshiro. Rukia blushed "Uh, sorry"

Momo turned around and looked back at her "Don't worry, we did that last night."-"And why I just told you that I don't know" Momo laughed.

Rukia smiled at her.

"What do you need Ruru, is everything ok?"

"Uh, I don't know"

"Why, what's the matter?" Momo asked while walking out the room and closing the door softly behind her.

Rukia blushed "Well, um, I woke up to find Ichigo sleeping beside me"

Momo looked at her "Oh, well did you do anything-"

"No" Rukia blurted "Or I don't think"

"Well did you have cloths on when you woke up?" Momo asked

"Yes, I mean he- he was uh shirtless but that's it" Rukia stuttered

Momo held in a laugh "Well, did he have pants on or just boxers?"

"I didn't look that far" Rukia smiled "I just wanted to get the hell out of there"

Momo giggled "Well, you prob just made out"

"What"

Momo laughed "Come on lets get dressed and we will talk"

"What, I can't go back in my room"

"Yes you can I'll go with you, come on let me go get dressed and then well go to your room" Momo stated

Rukia nodded.

Momo came out she had a Blue Shirt on with a white mini skirt with blue flip flops and had her hair in a pony tail, tied with a Blue Dragon pin.

"OK, come one" Momo said while pulling her hand.

Momo dragged Rukia in to her room.

Momo looked at Rukia who was in closet, and slowly made her way to Rukia's bed where the strawberry was passed out. Momo slowly lifted up the blanket.

"Momo what the hell are you doing?"

Momo turn to see Rukia fully dressed in a Purple top a black mini skirt with white flip flops with a her hair in a pony tail with a purlpe butterfly clip.

"Just checking" Momo smiled

Rukia raised an eyebrow

"He has on pants" Momo told her while trying to keep in a giggle.

Rukia just looked at her and grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

Momo=_Momo_

Rukia=_**Rukia**_

After they got outside Momo let out a yelp.

_**"What's wrong"  
**_

_"That butterfly just tried to freaking attack me"_

Rukia busted out laughing

_"What is attacked my head!"_

**"OK"**

When they go to Blssom park Momo started to talk.

_"Ok, so do you remember anything from last night"_

**"No, not really, well I do remember Ichigo coming into my room and crawling in to my bed but I don't remember any thing else"  
**

_"Ok, well thats a start, you don't remember kissing the guy that your madly in love with"_

**"Im not madly in love with him"**

_"Uh, yeah you are your just in dinale"  
_

**"Im am not"**

_"Yes you are"_

**"What makes you believe that"**

_"Well lets see, You blush when he touches you, You told me dreamed of him and you getting married, and you said you had a fantasy about getting in the shower together"_

**"Bu-but that doesn't mean anything"**

_"Mhhmm"_

Mean while back at the house

"Hey where is Momo?" Toshiro asked while coming down stairs

"It says she and Rukia went to the park" Rangiku said while holding the note they left

Toshiro walked up to Rangiku and took the note

:Hey guys,

We went to the park to get out for awhile we will be back soon.

Love Momo and Rukia.

P.s I hid you sake Rangiku so haha.

Ichigo shot off the couch "Hey lets go see if we can find them?"

OK theres new chapter. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok here ya go, sorry I didn't update sooner My pop-pop was here, my dads dad. Lol anyway here you go. Idk if Im gonna do any more chapters after the 11th one. Unless you want me too.

* * *

"Ichigo, they said to get out" Rangiku said

"Yeah that probably means alone" Toshiro told Ichigo from on the couch where he was watching Pokemon.

Ichigo sat on the recliner "Why the hell are you watching Pokemon?"

"Its the only thing on" Toshiro answered without taking his eye off the TV screen

Ichigo got off the recliner and went to get the controller.

But before he got his hand on it Toshiro slammed his foot on the book it was laying on and the controller flipped perfectly in his hand.

Ichigo looked at him, and saw a smirk on his face and was waving the controller in his hand.

Nemu got off the love seat "No wonder Momo loves you"

Toshiro let out a laugh before he was takeled off the back of the couch.

Ichigo pinned Toshiro down with by his shoulders and took the controller out of his right and. Toshiro didn't let him get far before he tripped him with his left leg making him fly forward he then put his left hand behind him and took the controller

Nanao was about to go stop it before she was stopped by Uryu "Don't worry, they did this the whole time we were in America" He assured, Nanao just went back to the fridge.

Ichigo was now back on Toshiro and had his left hand on his forehead and the other struggling to get the controller out of his hand, after he got the controller, he jumped off him and went to change the channel, but was stopped by Toshiro takeling him from his side. Toshiro got the controller back, but was flipped over by Ichigo and pinned, right when he pinned Toshiro, Rukia and Momo walked in.

"What are you guys doing?" Rukia and Momo asked

Ichigo and Toshiro both looked at the two girl looking at them with very freaked out expressions.

"Oh my god" Rukia said

Momo looked at her "What is it"

"There both gay" Rukia gasped

Momo bit her bottom lip to hold in a laugh "Oh great his cheating on me with a guy, what is up with that"

Rukia snorted "That is so wrong on so many levels"

Momo and Rukia laughed while walking to the kitchen.

Toshiro kicked Ichigo off him but not before he took the controller out of his hand.

Toshiro jumped back on the couch and kept his right leg on the back of the couch. He began to get into the show why he didn't know, but wasn't expecting Momo to come jump on him.

"_Ouff"_

Momo just snuggled into him.

After Toshiro got air back in his lungs he put his arms around her.

"Where'd yall go?" Toshiro whispered to her after he pulled her closer to him.

"To the park" Momo replied

"Why?" Toshiro asked

"She needed to talk" Momo told him while her hands found there way into his shirt.

Toshiro just mumbled.

"What are you watching?" Momo questioned

Toshiro looked at the TV "Pokemon"

"Whats that?" Momo asked innocently.

"I have no idea, but its actually quit interesting"

Momo kept looking at the TV "Aww that one is cute"

"Which one?"

"The one with all the tails" Momo told him

"Ahh, that's uh, um, Ninetales"

"How do you know that?" Momo asked

"It is a 8 hour marathon and it started at 11" Toshir answered while looking at the clock which said it was 12:45

Momo's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Aw, I want one" Momo said about the Ninetales

Toshiro just smiled, and then a thought came into his head "Oh, Momo"

"Yes"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Mmhm"

Toshiro smirked and brought her closer to him tell his lips hit her ear "Who's better?"

* * *

Im sorry it was so short i hope the next chapters longer, I just need more ideas, so if you got any please tell me I could use them. Review Please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long to update I haven't been feeling well, I have an Acid Build up in my stomach and I went to the doctor yesterday and got some medicine. But here you go.**

* * *

Rukia was setting on the couch where Momo and Toshiro were laying in tell Momo gave Toshiro the answer he wanted about him being better in bed then Izuru, and yeah there up stairs. Thank god nobody else heard there conversation, Rangiku would probably be up there with a video camera filming there sexual in counter ad put it on Youtube and title it HitsuHina porno and we all know weve been waiting for that.

Anyway Rukia was setting on the couch as far on the right side it would let her, why, to stay as far from Ichigo as possible.

Uryu was lightly bounceing up and down on the love seat, because he was majorly hyper thanks to Yoruichi baking five different kinds of cookies, Chocolate Chip, Sugar, M'n'M, Peanut Butter, and Carmal, and he ate all types and about 10 of each.

So Uryu was trying hard as possible to stay calm but it wasn't working.

"I am a Nobody. Nobody is Perfect. Therefore I am Perfect." Uryu told everyone when he got up and ran around the couch.

Orihime looked at her boyfriend and shook her head, while Ichigo just stuck his foot out when Uryu was coming around the front of the couch and he tripped and fell on Rukia which pissed off Ichigo and made Orihime laugh at Ichigo's.

"Uh, Sorry, Rukia" Uryu laughed while he got up and rubbed Ichigo' head.

Ichigo just grumbled and fell over on the couch "Some one please put something on the TV" Ichigo said while his face was smuthered in the couch cushin.

Youko laughed and took the remote from the table.

_"Oh, man! Where do I begin? First there was the time the farmer traded me for some magic beans. I ain't never gotten over that. Then this fool went off and had a party, and they all starting trying to pin a tail on me. Then they all got drunk, and started hitting me with sticks, yelling "Piñata! Piñata!" What the hell is a piñata, anyway?" _

_"I have an army to raise and I must get to Managua at once! I require a window seat and an in-flight Happy Meal. But no pickles! Oh, God help you if I find pickles!"_

_"C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song, C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song"_

"Ok, thats all thats on" Youko told him.

"Turn it back to Family Guy" Ichigo told her

Youko nodded and flipped it back.

Rukia saw Ichigo's face was still in the couch, so she went over to him and patted him on the head.

"Aw, there there, you poow wittle Strawberwy" Rukia teased

Ichigo looked at her and rolled off the couch and went to the kitchen.

Rukia looked after him with a suspicies look.

Ichigo came out of the second door from the kitchen so Rukia didn't see him.

Ichigo put something over Rukia's head, and pressed the button to release.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shrieked

Ichigo just laughed, because he just covered her head with Whip Cream.

The now white haired Rukia, tackeled him to the floor, and stole the bottle from him and sprayed his face with it and then she ran to the kitchen.

Ichigo just frowned at where she went.

Uryu and his hyper ass went up to him and put a finger on his forehead and wipped some of the Whip Cream on his finger and licked it.

"You taste good" Uryu smiled

Ichigo slapped him in the head making him fall over.

He then turned his head to the Kitchen and saw Rukia come out with a Water Ballon.

Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"Don't worry, there no water in here" Rukia assured

Ichigo looked at her "Then what is it?"

Rukia threw it at him and he was covered head to toe in Chocolate Sryup.

Ichigo looked at her shocked.

"Oh look, his a chocolate covered strawberry" Momo said while coming down the stairs with Toshiro not to far behind her.

Ichigo shot a glare at her.

"Hey don't glare at her, just think she might lick it off" Toshiro smirked while he pulled Momo to the love seat thanks to the couch being covered in whip cream.

Momo couldn't help but laugh at Rukia's red face.

"And look Rukia is as red as a strawberry" Momo giggled

Toshiro snorted "What are we watching?"

Youko looked at him "Family Guy marathon"

Toshiro nodded and pulled Momo closer.

While Ichigo and Rukia threw random food products at eachother Toshiro was laughing his ass off at Family Guy.

_Stewie: Did you hear that Meg? Guys can marry other guys now. So...this is awkward, but I mean, if they can do that, that is pretty much it for you, isn't it? I mean you as well pack it in. Game over. _

_Guy on Airplane: Oh great, I always end up sitting next to a damn baby.  
Stewie: What did you just say?  
Lois: Stewie, stop fussing.  
Stewie: Pipe down Lois. (Slaps guy on head.) Hey big man, turn around. Oh you can't hear me now. I was going to watch the movie, but forget it. For the next 5 hours, you're my bitch._

_Stewie's Letter: Dear stupid dog, I've gone to live with the children on jolly farm. Good bye forever. Stewie.  
P.S. I never got a chance to return that sweater Lois gave me for Christmas. Umm, I left the receipt on top of my bureau. I'm probably over the thirty day return limit but umm… I'm sure if you make a fuss they'll at least give you a store credit or something. Umm.. It's actually not a horrible sweater. It's... It's just I can't imagine when I would ever wear it you know? Oh I also left a button on the bureau. I'm not sure what it goes to, but I can never bring myself to throw a button away. I know that as soon as I do I'll find the garment it goes to and then it'll… Wait a minute, could it be from the sweater? Did that sweater have buttons? Hmm… Well I should wrap this up before I start to ramble. Again, goodbye forever.  
P.P.S. You know, it might be a little chilly in London, I'm actually going to take the sweater. _

_  
(Stewie covering up the dead body of Mr. Lockhart by hiding in his blood-covered suit as a police officer drives up.)  
Officer: Everything alright here?  
Stewie: Oh fine officer, just enjoying the sunset. No law against that, is there?  
Officer: What happened to your shirt?  
Stewie: Oh you know, just a pizza party at the office.  
Officer: Oh yeah, where do you work?  
Stewie: First Fidelity Insurance over on Weybossett Street.  
Officer: Oh my cousin Arnie works over there.  
Stewie: Oh Arnie's your cousin is he?  
Officer: You know him?  
Stewie: Oh somewhat, good middle management type. Just sort of blends in with the furniture, though, never really wowed anyone at the office.  
Officer: Yeah, that's always been Arnie's problem. Well, take it easy.  
Stewie: Yes yes, you too. Oh and if you see Arnie, tell him 'boogity boogity boo.' He'll know what it means. _

_Stewie: Oh damn! Jeremy is still in the trunk! How long has it been, two weeks? Yeah, he's dead. _

_Stewie: Oh yes, you have a lot to think about: public drunkenness, grand theft auto...  
Brian: You forgot the part where I made you smash your head into the windshield.  
Stewie: I don't remember-  
Brian: (Slams on brakes, causing Stewie to fly forward into winshield)  
Stewie: Yes, well, I suppose I walked right into that one. _

After the desert food fight, Ichigo and Rukia were covered in everything from whip cream, to chocolate sryup, cake iceing, and pie, yes pie.

Toshiro and Momo were still watching Family Guy, Chad and Youko went to the store to get cleaning supplies, Orihime was upstairs trying to stay away from Uryu who was still a little hyper, and Uryu was eating more cookies.

Rangiku came running in with a big ass grin on her face and Yoruichi, Nanao, Soi-Fon, Nemu & Tatsuki following.

* * *

**Ok the quotes are all from Family Guy and The other two are from Shrek 2 and Sponge Bob Squarepants.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright.!!!! I have been gone for a loooong time with this story. I am so sorry. I have been kinda busy with my other fic called "LITTLE PEACH". I love that one. Anyway here is the chapter and I promise I will try to update this one and Little Peach as much as possible.**

* * *

Momo looked at Rangiku who at this moment looked like Gin with that smile on her face which made Momo ill.

"Er, Rangiku you ok?"

Rangiku looked at Momo and then tackled her to the floor.

Momo let out a yelp before her back hit the floor "Rangiku!"

Which made her boyfriend sit up on the love seat where he was half asleep "Matsumoto, what in the hell are you doing?"

"Guess freaking what?" Rangiku chirped.

Momo looked at her "In some miracle, you actually read a book with out help"

Ichigo snorted while he came into the living room in just pajama pants after getting out of a forty five minute shower to get all the dessert off of him.

Rangiku gasped at her "No, that is so rude"

"I thought she was head on"

Rangiku shot a glare at her captain before turning back to Momo.

"Rangiku, just tell me what you are so happy about?" Momo asked her.

"O, we are going to America, I just don't know where" Rangiku smiled.

Uryu looked at her "But we just got back from there"

Rangiku looked at him "Well, your going back"

"Going where?"

Momo looked at he stair case and saw Rukia who was pulling the towel out of her hair "To America"

Rukia jumped on the couch and threw here towel at Ichigo "Ah, okay"

"Do you know why?" Ichigo asked after throwing the towel back.

Rangiku looked at him "Yamamoto said that he just wants us to go"

"That strange, is that like Yamamoto?" Chad asked while laying on the floor.

"No not really, he is usually the person with well"

"A stick up his ass" Momo finished for Rukia.

Toshiro chuckled "Yeah, I swear he is Byakuya's great grandfather"

Rukia laughed "Can't blame you there"

Uryu looked at her "Why?"

"Well Byakuya doesn't have a stick up his ass, he has the whole damn branch up HIS ass" Momo smiled.

Ichigo and Renji busted out laughing.

"When are we leaving?" Orihime asked.

Rangiku looked at the clock "When ever Kisuke gets here"

Yoruichi automatically sat up and tackled Rangiku off of Momo "Kisuke is coming?"

Rangiku looked at her "Uh, yes"

Yoruichi smiled "When should he be here?"

"When ever Momo calls him" Rangiku said while pointing at Hinamori.

Momo sat up "Why me?"

Rangiku shrugged "Beats me"

Momo sighed "Alright I'll call him in an hour" She spoke while laying back down on the love seat beside Toshiro.

Yoruichi furrowed her eye brows "No, you are going to call him right now"

Momo opened her right eye "Why?"

Yoruichi got up and pulled Momo off the couch "Because I said so"

Momo looked at her "That doesn't mean I have to"

"No it doesn't but, I haven't seen him in a while and I miss, so go call him"

Momo sighed as she went to the stairs "Yeah right, miss him my ass, your just horny"

Rangiku let out a laugh "Yeah she must be heat"

Yoruichi glared at her and tossed a pillow at her "Shut up"

Before Rangiku could throw the pillow back, Momo came back down with her Plum colored phone.

"Yes, you have to come now" Momo spoke in the phone while seating on top of Toshiro.

Rangiku followed at sat on beside her, which made her set on Toshiro's leg and leaned to the side to put he ear to Momo's phone.

"What am I, a freaking seat cushion" Toshiro complained, which followed with Yoruchi seating on the other side of Momo.

_"Why, its freaking ten o'clock at night, can't I come in the morning?" Kisuke said on the other side of the phone_

"No, you have to come now" Momo repeated.

_"Why?"_

"Because, Yoruichi is horny, and she says she need you, 'now'" Momo said trying not to laugh.

Rangiku put a hand over her mouth, while Yoruichi tried to get the phone from her hand.

"Give me the phone"

"No, it rude to take the phone from the person talking on it" Momo told her.

Yoruichi tried to take the phone out of her hand, but Momo just jumped off the couch, or literally actually Toshiro.

Rangiku heard Kisuke mumble something on the other side of the phone.

Momo smirked "Yes, she is very horny" Momo said while dragging out the 'very'.

"Momo!" Yoruichi shrieked while tackleing her to the floor.

Momo looked at her "Ok, I get that your horny, but I have a boyfriend, and I'm not lesbian or bi-sexual"

Renji snorted "You sure about that?"

Momo looked at him "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Well, I heard that you kissed Nemu"

"Great she has sex with an emo guy, and kisses a girl" Toshiro mumbled.

Momo shot him a death glare "That was a dare, thank you"

_"Hello" Kisuke sang on the other side of the phone._

Momo put the phone back to her ear "Sorry"

Yoruichi heard Kisuke say something but couldn't make it out "What did he say?"

Momo put a finger to her lips "Yes, she said she is going to her room and getting undressed right now"

Yoruichi's jaw dropped "I did not"

Momo laughed "O, wait I just heard the shower turn on"

Youko and Rangiku laughed and shook there heads and mumbled 'Momo'

Momo just smiled at them, and just let Yoruichi take the phone from her.

"I did not say that!" Yoruichi yelled into the phone.

Momo sat up "But you want to" She sang.

Yoruichi picked up her flip flop and chucked at Momo.

"Hey it half as bad as Rangiku who said she made love to a Sake bottle" Momo told her.

Ever girl in the room busted out laughing, besides Rangiku, and all the guys just looked disturbed.

Momo looked at them "Don't ask"

They all heard the phone clap shut, and they looked at Yoruichi "He is going to be her in 30 minutes"

**Alright, the next chapter WHOOHOO. **

**Scream- About FREAKING TIME.**

**Alright, please I want you allllllll to tell me. What state should they go to, hmmmmmmm.**

**Now come on yall, there is fifty stated in America. So there is fifty to choose from, so what ever one gets the most I'll send them too. :)**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok. Uh, someone commented me and said I had to update lol. It got me moving haha.**

* * *

Yoruichi was pacing back in forth waiting for Urahara to get there.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Yoruichi screamed.

Soi-Fon looked at her "Lady Yoruichi it has only been 10 minutes give him time to get here"

Yoruichi looked at her "He should be here damn it"

Momo shook her head as she played with Tosiro's PsP.

"You know if you keep looking at the time, it will only go by slower" Rangiku told her.

"She actually ;surprisingly; is right" Toshiro said to Yoruichi as he walked to Momo picked her up and sat on his lap.

Yoruichi fell backwards on the couch "This is so bull"

Ichigo looked at her "I'm sorry" he said sarcastically

Rukia elbowed him in the ribs "Shut up you smart ass"

Ichigo looked at her and flicked her in the forehead "You are not part of this conversation"

"Who says?" Rukia asked him.

"Me" Ichigo said while smiling.

Rukia looked at him with a surprised expression "Your high aren't you?"

Ichigo thought for a moment "I don't think so"

Rukia smacked him in the back of the head "Does that help?"

Ichigo poked her in the forehead "No actually it didn't"

Rukia poked her bottom lip out "Aw, I'm sorry"

Ichigo frowned and tackled Rukia off the couch and pinned her arms down and stayed on top of her "Your an ass"

Rukia looked at him "O, and your mister sunshine"

"My hair says that"

Rukia glared at him "Oh, shut up"

Momo looked up from the PsP screen "Aw, Rukia its a dream come true"

Rangiku and Orihime busted out laughing.

Youko looked at her "Yeah except they still have cloths on"

Momo eyes went wide and snorted trying to keep her laugh from coming through her lips.

Rukia's face went red and she looked at Ichigo from the corner of her eye, and he was not exactly surprised but he actually was smirking.

Rukia wiggled her way from under Ichigo ;Who looked at her amused.

Momo looked at Rukia with a smile "What's the matter?"

Rukia shook her head darted up the stairs.

Momo looked at her lieutenant "Way to go Youko, you made the girl have heart attack slash orgasm"

Youko looked at her "How did I do the orgasm part?"

"She probably has a mental picture" Momo told her while going back to her game.

Youko blushed "My bad"

Nemu looked around the room "Uh"

Nanao's head snapped up at Nemu "What's the matter?"

"Where did Ichigo go?" Tatsuki asked for Nemu.

Everyone looked around, Momo smiled "Don't know". _"Up stairs" _Momo said to her self.

Toshiro looked at his PsP "You know I was going to play that"

Momo turned her head and looked at him "So"

"So, can I have?"

Momo smiled "No, I'm still playing with it"

Toshiro sighed "Its mine"

Momo smiled while turning her attention back to the devise "Yeah, and YOUR mine so technically, this is mine too" Momo told him.

Toshiro smirked "To shay"

_"ICHIGO!"_

Everyone looked up.

"Told you he went up stairs" Momo said.

Soi-Fon looked at her "No you didn't"

"I was thinking it"

Momo heard the front door open to see Kisuke appear "Hiya, Kisuke"

Kisuke looked at her and smiled "Hello"

"KISUKE!"

Soi-Fon watched as Yoruichi football tackled Kisuke.

Momo made a pain face "Ouch"

Renji looked at him "Uh, dude your hat fell off"

Kisuke patted his head and felt it on the floor and put it back on "Hi Yoruichi" he said with a slight smile

Yoruichi stabbed him in the stomach with her pointer finger "What took you so long!?"

Kisuke looked at her "Er, Traffic"

Yoruichi looked at him "Right"

Kisuke smiled at her and she moved so he could get up. "So why am I here?"

Orihime came out of the kitchen "Your coming to America with us"

Urahara raised an eyebrow "I am?"

Momo nodded "Yup"

Kisuke looked over at her and saw her setting on Toshiro lap.

"Ok, where is Ichigo?" Kisuke asked.

Momo pointed up "Up stairs, we just heard Rukia scream his name so either he surprised her or its seriously her dream come true"

Rangiku snorted "When are we leaving?"

"When ever Rukia gets un-horny" Nanao said to everyone.

Momo laughed "This is Ichigo we are talkin about with her, it might take awhile"

"Hey can I have the last piece of cake?" Chad said as he peeked his head from the kitchen.

Momo looked at up "Yeah"

Toshiro grabbed his PsP when Momo wasn't looking "Thank you"

Hinamori looked at her hands and turned her head to see Toshiro holding it "Hey!"

Toshiro gazed his eyes from the screen to Momo and looked at her through his eyelashes "Hi, how are you?"

Momo frowned at him "Give that back"

Toshiro looked at her then the PsP "No, you have had it all day"

"So"

"So, I want to use it" Toshiro told her.

Momo tackled him and they both flipped of the back of the couch "Give it"

Toshiro raised his hand over his head "No"

"Yes"

"Nu-uh"

"Uh-huh"

Momo leaned forwards putting her breast in Toshiro face.

"Thats cheating" Toshiro told her.

"Give me it" Momo said as she grabbed it and pulled but it didn't go any where.

Toshiro smirked "No, I am going to use it"

Momo shook her head and pulled harder "Let go"

"Now if I did that you would fall backwards" Toshiro told her.

Momo stuck her tongue out at him "I was playing with it"

Toshiro got on top of her and pressed his lips to the shell of her ear "And your point?"

Momo's eyes widened "Now that is cheating"

Toshiro smiled and press his lips on hers.

Momo gasped, but fell into it and let go of the PsP.

Hitsugaya smirked and pulled away from her "Thank you "and ran.

"Come back here!"

Momo chased him all through the house.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Toshiro come to a brute halt making Momo slam into him which made both of them fall forward.

"Damn, you need break lights" Momo told him

Momo looked up to see Rukia and Ichigo looking at them "He stole the PsP" Momo told them

"Stole it, its mine, how in the hell did I steal it?" Toshiro asked.

"Well you took it from me" Momo told him while Ichigo and Rukia quietly moved around them.

Momo saw them "Hey what was with the scream earlier?"

Rukai looked back at Momo "This jackass just barged into my room"

Ichigo shrugged "Should have locked it"

"Theres a new thing its called 'knocking" Rukia told him.

Ichigo smirked "Never heard of it"

"Oh, no shit" Rukia said while following him to the couch.

"Are we leaving yet?" Uryu asked.

Momo got off Toshiro "Uh, yeah I guess"

"Good, where we going?"

"Well, where did yall stay when yall were there?" Momo asked Uryu.

"We stayed in New York" Ichigo answered for him.

"Ok, hang on" Momo then darted to the computer "Okay, the best places to vacation are in New York, Grand' Canyon Arizona, San Fransico' California, Las Vegas' Nevada, and Orlando' Florida"

Momo turned around in her chair "Now which one?"

* * *

**Ok i am actually aiming that question at yall. Which one of those just review and tell me :).**

**Hope you liked.**

**Also tell me if you want me to add any other characters. :) Anyone it don't matter.**


	14. Poll

**OKay.**

**I still need yall to tell me which state and city to go to. **

**Ok go to my profile and go to my poll. Then tell me :)**

**Grand Canyon Arizona.**

**New York.**

**San Fransico California.**

**Las Vegas Nevada**

**or**

**Orlando Florida.**

**I will try to update as soon as possible. But my uncle Tim just passed away so it might be awhile. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Alrighty. HIYA!!!. Here I am again, woohoo :) Ok here is Chapter....***_**goes and checks fanfiction***_** Realy 15 but story wise 14 :) So here we go. ALSO!!!! I all most forgot. My dodo head deleted the Poll i had for this story, and I have no idea what state won sooooo I decided I would have them go to Las'Vegas, Nevada then have Yamamoto transfers them to Orlando Florida. :) I hope yall don't mind. Here we go!!!!

* * *

**

"I want to go to Florida!"

"Well I want to go to Las Vegas!"

Everyone has been hearing that for the past 45 minutes, Yoruichi and Rangiku wanted to go to Las Vegas for the Casinos and Soi-Fon and Orihime wanted to go to Florida for the sun and beaches.

Renji and Ichigo decided to be smartasses and bet on who was going to win while Toshiro got a massive head ache.

Momo getting annoyed and also concerned for the 4 girl's health because of Toshiro, who looked like he wanted to turn them into female ice sculpture's, decided to solve the problem.

She got in between them "We will take a vote, which ever city gets the more votes wins"

"Fine!"

"Who ever wants to go to Las Vegas, Raise your hand" Momo counted 10 hands. "Okay that means Orlando gets five so Vegas wins"

"That's bull!" Soi-fon complained.

"Lets see the hotels" Momo said as she went to the computer, completely ignoring Soi-Fon. "I like Caesars Palace and The Luxor" Momo told them.

"Let me see" Rangiku said while bouncing be hind Momo, and hitting her in the back of the head with her boob"I like Caesars Palace, and sorry"

"Okay let me see" Momo scrolled down the page "Okay the biggest Villa is the two story Forum Tower Emperors Suite and it has 6 bed rooms, that ok?"

"Yeah" Ichigo said while he and Renji wrestled on the floor.

Momo put in every one and made a reservation for as long as they needed it and saw the price and fell out of her chair, litterally.

"Momo!" Rangiku bent down, and everyone looked at her "Whats the matter"

Momo looked up at her "Some one is helping pay for this"

"Uh I beg your pardon" Rangiku told her."My money goes to Alchohol and Clothes"

"Its going to be 14,504 dollars for just 3 days." Momo told her, while she got back in the chair and heard Ranigku hit the floor "And how long are we supposed to be there?"

"God knows when" Toshiro told her.

"Exactly, so some one is helping me pay this, got it" Momo told them.

Kisuke came up behind her "I'll help"

Momo tilted her head back and smiled "Thank you"

Kisuke smiled back "Welcome"

Toshiro looked at Kisuke "Why do I want to kill you now?"

Kisuke looked back at him, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay does anyone know when we are leaving?" Rangiku asked.

"In the morning" Momo told her while turning in her chair.

"Why in the morning?" Rukia asked while trying to push Ichigo off the couch which wasn't working.

"Because its 11:30 and im tired" Momo told them.

"So I could have come in the morning?" Kisuke said.

"No, because now we don't have to go get you, and Yoruichi hopefully wont be horny on the flight" Momo said with a smile.

Yoruichi glared at Hinamori, while Toshiro and Ichigo snorted and tried to cover there laughter.

"Shut up!" Yoruichi snapped at her.

Momo smirked "Aw, did I make the poow wittle Kitty mad?" Momo joked.

"This poor little Kitty is about to kick your ass" Yoruichi fought back.

Momo smiled "Hm, no I don't think so"

"Excuse me?" Yoruichi responded.

"Oh, Your excused" Momo said while doodling on a piece of paper.

Toshiro looked at his girlfriend with a 'Wtf' expression.

"Oh, honey I'm about to put my foot up your ass" Yoruichi treatend.

Momo snorted "I would love to see you try that, especially because you and Soi-Fon being to of the 4 people who trained me to become the Captain of the 5th Division and Kido Corps"

"Uh, that uh" Yoriuchi mumbled.

"And besides, Kisuke's here, I'm actually utterly surprised your still down her" Rukia spoke while reading a book, after giving up with the whole 'Push Ichigo off couch'.

Yoruichi looked at Rukia "Oh please like you have any where to talk Mrs. I- don't- want- to- date- Ichigo- because- I- don't- want- my- brother- to- kill- him"

Momo and Rangiku looked at each other and, busted out laughing.

Ichigo looked at Rukia who looked at Yoruichi "Oh, like you can talk, Lady I'm- gonna- have- sex- with- two- girls- at- once- but- nooooo- I'm- not- a- lesbian"

Rangiku tried to stop laughing by drinking some water but spit it out, all over Renji.

"Rangiku!"

Rangiku covered her mouth "I'm so sorry Renji"

Toshiro looked at everyone in the room, and sighed "God help me"

"Whats the matter"

Hitsugaya looked up to see his girlfriend in front of him "I'm surrounded by morons"

Momo glared at him "Excuse me?"

Toshiro eyes shot open "Oh, not you, them" Toshiro pointed at the others fighting, and pulled Momo into his lap.

Momo snuggled her face into his shoulder "You better have been"

Tatsuki got off the floor "Would you all just shut the hell up already!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Tatsuki "Well how rude" Rangiku said in a snobby way.

"I'm gonna rude your face in two seconds if you don't shut the hell up" Tatsuki snapped back.

Momo looked at all of them "Uh, maybe we should all get some rest before will kill each other"

Rukia stood up "Works for me"

While Momo turned off the TV, everyone headed up stairs.

Momo was about to close Toshiro's door when she heard an "Ow" come from Rangiku's room.

Toshiro watched as Hinamori turned and poked head out the door "You tripped and slammed you head into you boob again didn't you?"

Momo heard a slight mumble "Yes" and laughed.

* * *

**I KNOW!! It has been for EVER!. Ok people who read "Little Peach" & "Mission Impossible" I promise ima comin. lol :) Please Review :D**


End file.
